Como una luz en mi oscuro camino
by DamlichVerloren
Summary: Kagome, furiosa por una discusión que tuvo con Inuyasha, decide regresar a su época, pero...que pasará cuando un orgulloso hanyou vaya a buscarla? REVIEWS ONEGAI!
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! Winu, este capitulo está remodelado, ya que he decidido seguir el consejo de una amable chica que me dejo un fabuloso review!solo espero tenerla imaginacion suficiente para terminarlo, ya que aún nisiquiera he terminado el capitulo 4 de "un mar de sentimientos".  
Este es el mismo fic que "La vida no puede separar lo que el destino unió", pero con un título diferente n.nU  
Winu, solo espero que disfruten el capitulo n.n

R&R

_**Como una luz en mi oscuro camino**_

Ahh...esto es taan relajante...hace tanto que no venía a mi época que ya casi había olvidado lo cómoda que es mi cama y de los baños en la tina llena de agua caliente...espero que Sango, Shippo, Miroku y la anciana kaede no se molesten por haberme ido sin avisar...¿porque me preocupo? De seguro el tonto de Inuyasha ya les debe haber contado. Ush! Todavía me da rabia de acordarme de lo que pasó...

...Flash back...

"_¿que¿como que te tienes que ir?"_

"_Tengo exámenes Inuyasha, y necesito estudiar"- le digo dolida. Lo había visto con ella, con Kikyo, la fue a ver a escondidas, y lo que más me duele es que me haya mentido al decirme que ya no la vería más. ¿que más da? al fin y al cabo solo soy una chica que viaja entre épocas, yo no pertenezco aquí. Cuando completemos la Shikkon no Tamma tendré que regresar a mi época, y como ya no contaré con los fragmentos no podré volver- "volveré pronto"- digo tratando esbozar una sonrisa, sin éxito alguno_

"_¡No te puedes ir¡todavía hay fragmentos de la perla que recolectar!"_

"_¿Es que acaso solo me ves como eso¿como un recolector de fragmentos!"- digo aproximándome hacia el pozo_

"_¡Espera Kagome, no te vayas!" dice él corriendo hacia mi_

"_te vi con ella"- le digo justo antes de saltar al pozo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que él pudo escuchar perfectamente._

...fin del flash back...

"INUYASHA TONTOOOO!"- grito sin poder contener mi rabia. Derrepente escucho unos golpes en la puerta

"Kagome ¿estas bien? Escuché que gritaste"

"si mamá, estoy bien, solo vi una araña creo que debo aprender a controlar mis emociones "

Recuesto mi cabeza sobre la superficie de la tina. Estoy confundida. Si Inuyasha siente algo por mi no pierde nada con demostrarlo, aunque solo sea simple amistad. Por la forma en que aveces me trata me da a pensar que solo soy un detector de fragmentos para él.

Tal vez no deba regresar al sengoku...no, no puedo ser tan egoísta, Sango, Miroku, Shippo e... Inuyasha me necesitan. Debemos derrotar a Naraku para asi acabar con la kazaana de Miroku , cobrar venganza por Inuyasha y recuperar a kohaku, el hermano de Sango...aunque...en cuanto a mi...me pregunto si después de derrotar a Naraku y completar la Shikkon no Tamma, tenga que regresar...

También me pregunto si Inuyasha al final decidirá convertirse en un completo youkai o quedarse como hanyou. Y si ...decidirá quedarse con...kikyo

El pensar en tantas cosas me ha causado dolor de cabeza.

Cierro los ojos intentando no pensar en nada. Por alguna extraña razón no lo logro. Siento otra presencia aparte de la mía. Abro los ojos para encontrarme con un hanyou de haori rojo y ojos dorados abiertos como platos...un momento ...¿abiertos como platos?...¿por qué?...ohoh...vapor...bañera...yo...en la bañera...sin ropa...Inuyasha...ojos MUY abiertos...

"**OSUWARIIIII!"**

**¡PLUM!**

"¿Pasa algo, Kagome, estas empezando a preocuparme"

"No pasa nada mamá, lo que pasa es que me pareció ver una rata, pero solo era un calcetín"

"Si tu lo dices...hija, tu abuelo y yo iremos a un campamento a donde tu tía nos invitó, no quieres venir?"

"No, mamá, creo que mejor me quedaré"

"Esta bien hija, Sota esta donde un amigo, se quedará a dormir en su casa, así que estarás sola aquí, esta bien hija?"

"Si mamá, no se preocupen, adiós"

"Adiós, Kagome"

Escucho unos pasos alejarse, lo que significa que mi mamá se ha ido

" Ouch ¿ porque hiciste eso!"

" No mires!"

"Feh!"

Aunque se voltea, puedo notar como se sonroja, y lo único que puedo atinar a hacer es sonreírme...un momento...se supone que debo estar seria, después de todo estoy molesta con el¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

Será mejor que me ponga la toalla de una vez

"Ya puedes voltear"- le digo un poco más calmada

Cuando voltea puedo notar un tono escarlata en sus mejillas. Me queda mirando por un largo rato.

"No estés pensando cosas raras..."- le digo con un dejo de inseguridad

"...Feh!...igual, quien querría hacerlo..."

" Eres un grosero!"

" Y tu una tonta!"

"OSUWARI!"

" Ouch!...olvidé este maldito collar"

Al voltearme siento que casi se me cae la toalla, lo que me recuerda que aun estoy cubriéndome solo con eso, y que una persona cuerda se iría a cambiar en este preciso instante

"Espérame aquí, me voy a cambiar, no tardo..."- digo dirigiéndome a mi habitación

"Pero...¿que voy a hacer yo mientras?"- dice siguiéndome

" No sé, tal vez podrías intentar esperarme"- digo cerrando la puerta tras de mí

Selecciono mi ropa lo más rápido que puedo y me visto.

Me pongo al frente del espejo y observo:

Veo a una chica de mas o menos dieciséis años, de tez blanca y cabello azabache, vestida con un sweater turquesa y una falda jean. Creo que fue una buena elección.

Al salir de mi habitación veo a Inuyasha sentado al costado de la puerta.

"¿Ves que no fue mucho tiempo?"- le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa

"Feh!"- dice altaneramente

Me pregunto porque es tan orgulloso...la pasada noche de luna nueva me dio a entender que yo era importante para él, pero...¿por qué cuando está como hanyou se comporta así?...luna nueva...eso me recuerda...oh no...

"Inuyasha¿qué vas a hacer esta noche?"

"¿A que te refieres, Kagome?"

"Ya sabes, hoy toca luna nueva, por eso te pregunto¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Nada"

"¿Cómo que nada, si un youkai atacara¿cómo crees que lo derrotarás si no tienes tus poderes?"

"Feh! Un simple youkai no me vencerá solo por tener esa estúpida apariencia humana

"No seas tan terco, te vencerán y tu lo sabes!"

"¿Entonces que propones que haga?"- dice con una mirada retadora

"Bueno...que tal si...este...no sé...te quedas esta noche...es decir...solo por ser luna nueva"- digo algo nerviosa por su respuesta

"mmmmm...esta bien, pero solo por esta noche"

"bien...entonces...¿quieres comer algo?"

"¿hay ramen?"

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza

"Vamos!" dice cogiéndome de la mano y jalándome hacia la cocina

Cuando llegamos a la cocina le digo que se siente, que yo sacaré el ramen, el cual esta en la parte más alta de la repisa

"¿puedes ayudarme, Inuyasha?"- le pregunto al no poder alcanzar mi objetivo

El se para, se dirige hacia donde yo me encuentro, se pone detrás mío y con solo extender el brazo logra coger el ramen con facilidad

Me volteo para agradecerle, pero no puedo, he caído nuevamente en el hechizo de esos hermosos ojos color miel, los cuales ahora me miran fijamente...soy yo o hace mucho calor aquí?

"gra..."

no logro terminar, las palabras no salen de mi...¿acaso se esta acercando? Oh kami, si esto es un sueño, que nadie me despierte.

Puedo sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío

"Kagome..."- dice antes de sellar mis labios con un tierno beso. Yo le correspondo sin pensarlo, sintiendo como esos deliciosos labios saborean mi boca y exploran mi ser. Al separarnos por falta de aire puedo observar a mi hermoso hanyou ahora convertido en humano dirigiéndose ahora hacia mi cuello y dándole cortos pero tiernos besos para después volver por el mismo camino y llegar nuevamente a mi boca, jugueteando con mi lengua y yo siguiéndole el juego con la misma pasión.

Notando el esfuerzo que yo estaba haciendo para mantenerme empinada, Inuyasha me toma por las caderas y me alza, hasta yo quedar sentada sobre el repostero y con él entre mis piernas.

"Inuyasha..."- _detente por favor, si no lo haces, no soy consiente de lo que pueda pasar. _

'_**he perdido'**_

Ya no me es suficiente el besarlo, quiero más, necesito más, y me doy cuenta de que el siente lo mismo que yo, lo noto en su desesperación al besarme. Lentamente siento con un escalofrío, como sus manos entran por debajo de mi sweater y acarician mi espalda. Meto mis manos por debajo de la parte de arriba de su haori y se lo quito, pero al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que aún esta ese molesto hi blanco. Poco a poco siento como Inuyasha se va librando de mi sweater, al momento en que yo consigo quitarle lo que segundos antes había estado batallando. Solo después de unos momentos me doy cuenta de que aún estamos en la cocina, así que, muy consciente y segura de lo que voy a hacer, me bajo del repostero, lo tomo de la mano y lo dirijo hacia mi habitación.

Cuando llegamos lo único que hago es quedarme parada, deleitándome con el bello dorado de sus ojos, esperando a que el haga el primer movimiento.

"Kagome, estas segura de es..."

Mi hanyou ahora humano no puede terminar, ya que poso la yema de mis dedos sobre sus labios, para seguido a esto besarlo como si este fuera nuestro último beso y mi vida dependiera de ese y noto que él me corresponde de la misma manera.

Sintiendo confianza de mi misma, ladeo la cabeza para ahondar el beso. Tomando eso como una aprobación, me arroja a la cama dándome pequeños besos en el cuello y propinándome delicadas caricias, lo cual me excita y me da una mayor necesidad de él. Lleva su atención hacia los tirantes de mi brassiere, bajándolos con su boca, uno por uno, y lamiendo mis hombros desnudos, provocándome cosquillas y apagando la única chispa de cordura que quedaba en mi. Después de examinar por un largo tiempo la prenda que cubre mi busto, descubre que lo que la mantiene sujeta es un broche en la parte de atrás, el cual desemblanza sin pensarlo ni por un segundo, quitando la prenda y contemplando mi pecho desnudo. Me mira a los ojos, como pidiendo mi aprobación. Yo solo le sonrío, dándosela. Y así empieza a jugar con mis senos, acariciándolos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, arrancándome una serie de interminables gemidos, incitándome a seguir explorando en él.

Empiezo a intentar bajarle el la parte de abajo de su haori, a lo cual el se resiste, mirándome retadoramente...¿así que quiere guerra? Pues entonces guerra tendrá. Cojo su cabeza entre mis manos para después besarlo con pasión, dándole a entender lo necesito, a lo cual él corresponde introduciendo sus manos por debajo de mi falda, tocando mis muslos y provocándome escalofríos. Nuevamente intento quitarle lo que minutos antes acaparaba mi atención: ese haori que no me deja llegar a mi objetivo.

Una vez más él me lo impide y me lanza una mirada juguetona para después empezar a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja...Kami! que tiene este chico que me pone loca y me persuade con tan solo mirarme! Lentamente va bajando mi falda, haciéndome sentir y pensar cosas que nunca antes había hecho. Sé lo que va a pasar, y lo deseo, lo deseo solo por que va a ser con él. Por fin logra deshacerse de mi falda, dejándome solo en bragas. Vuelvo a hacer el intento de quitarle la prenda que él me impide y, después de batallar por un rato, lo logro, dejando así visible su virilidad completamente erecta.

Siento como hace un recorrido de besos en mi cuerpo, comenzando con mis mejillas y mi barbilla, para después seguir con mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen, mi vientre, donde empieza a bajar mis bragas con sus dientes y las quita definitivamente con un suave deslice de sus dedos. Oh kami! ha llegado a mi entrepierna!

Ahora su lengua toma cartas en el asunto. Comienza algo novato y con algo de torpeza, pero conforme va pasando el tiempo, se va convirtiendo en un experto dando placer. Siento una ola de emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo, que sube, empezando en mi vientre...sigue por mi abdomen...ahora recorre la parte de mis senos...Kami! ha llegado a mi cabeza! Oh kami!...mi primer orgasmo!...un gemido de completa satisfacción y sumo placer se me escapa, aumenta el ritmo de mi agitada respiración y derramo mis jugos sobre él.

Regresa por el mismo camino de besos que había trazado unos momentos atrás, teniendo como destino final mi boca y besándome con desenfreno. Puedo sentir su miembro duro entre mis piernas...¿eso lo provoqué yo?

Acaricia mi cintura con sus manos, bajando hasta mis caderas y mis piernas, las cuales separa, poniéndose entre ellas.

"kagome...estas realmente segura de querer hacer esto?...yo no te quiero obligar a nada, así que si no..."

"Estoy segurisima de querer hacerlo, te amo, que aún no lo has entendido?" - le digo en susurros, casi suplicando.

Eso bastó para los dos. Empezó a penetrarme lentamente, moviéndose dentro de mí, y después adentrándose cada vez más en mi, hasta toparse con mi virginidad.

"Eres mía kagome, solo mía"- me dice justamente antes de romper esa barrera, haciéndome sentir un leve pero punzante dolor. Dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas, me duele, pero por alguna extraña razón no quiero que salga de mí, así que rodeo su cintura con mis piernas. Él me mira preocupado, ya que aún hay algunas lagrimas que se me escapan. Entre gemidos de dolor y placer le digo que por favor no pare, a lo cual él obedece, limpiando mis lagrimas con dulces besos y compensando el dolor con suaves caricias, empezando con las embestidas que de dolor pasaron a ser de sumo placer.

Clavo mis uñas en su espalda, siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento.

Un grito de Inuyasha es escuchado en toda la casa, y doy gracias a Dios por la ausencia de mi hermano, mi mamá y mi abuelo.

Siento venir mi segundo orgasmo...no quiero quedar como una novata en esto (aunque en realidad lo sea), así que hago un solo brusco movimiento, con el cual quedo encima de él, para después sentarme y comenzar a cabalgar.

Esto se siente bastante bien! Si! Oh kami! Ahora ya no puedo evitar que se me escapen una serie de gemidos de placer! El simple hecho de estar haciendo el amor con el ser que más adoro en el mundo es razón suficiente para saber que este es el mejor momento de mi vida.

Wow! Estoy llegando a lo máximo de mi! Voy a explotar en cualquier momento! Es mucho más fuerte que los otros, esta vez no lo puedo controlar! Doy un fuerte y agitado grito, el cual para mi sorpresa es acompañado por uno de Inuyasha. Juntos disfrutamos del momento de la eyaculación. Hemos llegado al clímax.

El ritmo acompasado que llevan nuestros cuerpos perlados por el sudor es acompañado por nuestros gemidos, que poco a poco se van oyendo cada vez más cansados y van convirtiéndose en suspiros, justo antes de que nuestros cuerpos caigan rendidos.

Solo puedo escuchar el susurro de una frase que nunca pense iba a salir de los labios de quien lo dijo.

"Te amo, Kagome"

Levanto mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos y después besarlo, correspondiéndole a ese sentimiento que he albergado hacia él por tanto tiempo.

"Alguna vez lo has dudado?"- Le digo esbozando la más sincera sonrisa de mi vida, justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuará...

Ya está! Solo le he hecho unas cuantas modificaciones para poder continuarlo...

Ah, cierto!

Muñeca brava: gracias por tu review, en serio, solo una pequeña aclaracion por si las dudas: Inuyasha entró, como es acostumbrado, por la ventana de Kagome, por eso es que su mamá no estaba ni enterada de que el hanyou estaba en casa  n.nU

Winu, y d ahí naa, ya pronto se me ocurriran + cosas para la continuación, solo espero q se me prenda rapido el foquito, jojo...

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Matta ne!

Reviews onegai! dejar reviews es gratis n.n! los que escribimos en lo hacemos por pura diversion y pasatiempo, pero todos a veces necesitamos un review que nos anime el día n.n!

UrPi-ChAn


	2. Peocupaciones

Primero que nada...PERDON POR LA DEMORA!! Se que he tardado un plazo impresionante de tiempo en publicar este segundo capitulo, pero les pido perdón!!! Es que entenderán que estoy súper hiper ocupada (y preocupada xD) x varias cositas... y bueno, no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir! Pero finalmente estoy de vuelta!! Este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes!! Espero que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo 2: Preocupaciones**

"Diálogos"

"_Pensamientos_"

_(N/A: Notas de la autora xD)_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha definitiva, legal y emocional y lamentablemente no me pertenece... T.T

R & R :D

Los primeros rayos de sol del día llegaron, despertando a Kagome, la cual se sorprendió al encontrarse con una hermosa criatura de cabellos plateados y graciosas orejitas de perro, pero una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al recordar lo que había sucedido la pasada noche. Sintiéndose enternecida, acaricio suavemente la mejilla del hanyou. Este emitió un pequeño gemido, sorprendiendo a la chica de cabellos azabaches al pensar que lo había despertado, pero lo único que Inuyasha hizo fue darse la vuelta. Kagome observó como los delgados cabellos plateados caían por su espalda, dejando ver poco a poco unas marcas rojas: eran largas y delgadas...parecían causadas por uñas...sus uñas. Se sonrojo un poco al recordar eso. Se echo mirando hacia el techo y repaso cada momento de la noche anterior.  
'_Te amo, Kagome_' se repetía en su mente una y otra vez…en verdad la amaba?? O solo quería jugar con ella?? Después de todo, antes de ir a buscarla, había estado con Kikyo… '_Kikyo_'... ese nombre invadía su mente a cada momento, haciéndola sentir insegura… Inuyasha había estado enamorado de ella hasta hace poco, si es que no lo seguía, y ese era uno de sus temores mas grandes, que, por el parecido entre ellas dos, Inuyasha nunca estuviese seguro de sus sentimientos…

"_Pero…no nos parecemos…en absoluto…tal vez seamos casi la misma físicamente, pero en el interior guardamos diferentes sueños…diferentes actitudes…diferentes ideales…diferentes formas de ser y sobretodo…diferentes formas de pensar…además…el mencionó mi nombre junto al 'te amo', eso quiere decir que me veía a mi, y no a ella...y el tono que utilizo al decir que me amaba fue tan...sincero...tan...puro..."_ una pequeña pero expresiva sonrisa revelo el alivio que sintió kagome al reaccionar sobre este pensamiento.

Sintió como la figura que dormía a su costado se movía lenta y perezosamente, girando hacia la chica, revelando un par de ojos dorados…

'_Como la miel_' pensó ella.

"Buenos días" dijo él expresando una cansada sonrisa

"Buenos días"- respondió kagome – "Dormiste bien??"

"mmmhhh"- respondió el hanyou con algo de flojera, abrazando a la chica por la cintura y colocándose cómodamente sobre su pecho, volviendo a cerrar lo ojos, lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en Kagome.

"Inuyasha... ya no seas tan dormilón, recuerda que Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara nos están esperando en el sengoku, sin contar que aun nos queda un fragmento de la perla que encontrar..."- dijo la chica con el intenso rubor en las mejillas aun presente.

"Feh! Pues que se esperen...un poquito de tiempo no los va a matar..."- respondió este arrastrando las palabras por el sueño.

Kagome se levantó repentinamente de la cama, cubriéndose con una bata que se encontraba en su closet, dejando al hanyou con una expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad a la vez

"A... a donde vas?..."- pregunto Inuyasha un poco asustado

"Bueno, si solo tenemos 'un poquito de tiempo' entonces tenemos que apresurarnos en tomar desayuno... después de todo, ayer no pudimos comer el ramen..."- Los dos se sonrojaron al recordar lo que habían hecho en lugar de comerlo.

"Bien...bueno...creo que iré a traerlo..."- dijo Kagome justo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Más o menos una hora después, se ve a dos jóvenes en una habitación. El chico de haori rojo y cabellos plateados esta sentado en el suelo, observando con gesto de impaciencia como una chica de cabellos azabaches, sweater turquesa y minifalda de jean llena una mochila amarilla con toneladas de cosas.

"Bien, ya está! Ya podemos irnos Inuyasha!- dijo Kagome con una agradable sonrisa.

"Feh! Por fin, creí que nunca terminarías de arreglar tus cosas...oye, Kagome...- dijo suavizando un poco la voz- ...creo que seria bueno que te echaras esa cosa que te hace oler bien...ese liquido que huele a flores...como se llama?...parfumo?...

"Mmmm...Ahhh! te refieres al perfume??- dijo Kagome sonriendo por la ingenuidad del chico.

"Si! Ponte bastante de esa cosa"

"Por que?"

"Porque...digamos que después de lo de anoche nuestros olores deben haber cambiado...entiendes verdad? Y Shippo y Kirara podrían notarlo..."

"oh, ya veo... '_O sea...que...se avergüenza de haber estado conmigo'_"-pensó la chica bajando la mirada

Después de reaccionar acerca del gesto de la chica, el hanyou agregó - "No creas que me avergüenzo de haber estado con tigo ni nada…fue algo maravilloso…- Dijo el chico ruborizado pero muy seguro, como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de la chica- es solo que no quiero que ese monje pervertido se ponga a fastidiar…"

"…Entiendo…"- Dijo Kagome sonriendo para después acercarse a Inuyasha y abrazarlo.

'_Fue algo maravilloso' _se repetía en su cabeza. No podía creerlo, simplemente le parecía irreal, finalmente ella e Inuyasha habían podido expresar sus sentimientos sin ninguna oposición.

"_No puedo creer que este pasando, debe ser un sueño…si es así, que nadie me despierte, esto es más de lo que yo podría pedir, soy mucho mas feliz de lo que pudiera imaginar…_"- Pensó la joven con una relajada sonrisa en el rostro

"Bueno, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Kagome separándose del chico- Los chicos deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros"

"Bien, vamos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.mientras tanto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Waaaaaa!!" – Lloraba un pequeño zorrito – "Extraño mucho a Kagomeeee!!!"

"Pero Shippo, si apenas se fue ayer!" – dijo el monje tratando de calmar al antes mencionado

"Pero igual es mucho tiempo!!"

"Pero Shippo, Inuyasha se ha ido a buscarla, así que ya deben de estar por llegar"- Dijo Sango- "Ya veras que en un momento vienen"

"Ahora que lo pienso…Inuyasha se ha quedado esta noche en casa de la señorita Kagome…no habrán..."

"Cállese monje pervertido!" – grito la taijiya interrumpiendo y dándole a Miroku un fuerte golpe con su hiraikotsu

"Ouch! Bueno, pero no te molestes Sanguito!...es mas, nosotros deberíamos seguir su ejemplo…" – dijo el monje tocando la parte trasera de la joven

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó por toda la aldea, ocasionando que varias aves salieran volando espantadas de sus refugios.

"Mejor manténgase alejado, pervertido!"- dijo Sango muy sonrojada y con los ojos bastante abiertos con el gran boomerang levantado.

"De que hablan?… extraño a Kagomeeee!!! WAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Cálmate Shippo, ya vendrá!...mira, ahí viene!!"- dijo sango notando a lo lejos un punto turquesa y otro rojo, acercándose cada vez mas…

"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!"- grito el zorrito, corriendo directamente hacia la chica y trepándosele en un abrazo desesperado- "te extrañe muchooo!!!...todo por tu culpa, perro tonto!"- dijo Shippo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha y sacándole la lengua.

"Cállate enano!!"- dijo el hanyou propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pequeño youkai.

"Waaaa!! Kagomeeee!!" – gritó el pequeño shippo frotando su cabeza.

"Inuyasha…"

El mencionado cerró los ojos esperando esa tan detestada palabra que empieza con 'O', pero esta nunca llegó

" Kagome! por fin llegaste!" – dijo sango con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Si señorita Kagome, pensábamos que Inuyasha le pudo haber hecho algo…"

"…Ah?" - dijo Kagome sonando un poco nerviosa

" Hable por usted, monje pervertido!" – dijo la taijiya cerrando los ojos en un gesto de molestia.

Un largo silencio invadió el ambiente. De repente paso algo un poco extraño.

"Oye Kagome...tu olor esta algo...diferente..." – dijo Shippo mientras, al igual que Kirara, olfateaba curiosamente a la antes mencionada.

"Ah...este...d-debe ser por el...p-perfume que me he echado..." dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

"No...Aparte de eso...esta como que...mezclado con el de Inuyasha..."

Un incomodo y largo silencio se presento...Kagome podía ver con el rabillo del ojo a Inuyasha, cuya cara estaba del mismo color de su haori, mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos incapaz de levantar la mirada.

"Bien, que tal si vamos a comer? no sé ustedes chicos, pero nosotros aun no desayunamos!"

"Es una grandiosa idea Sango! – dijo Kagome con un entusiasmo algo exagerado y la voz algo quebrada por los nervios.

"Siiiiiii!! Me muero de hambre!!" – dijo Shippo con las manos sobre el estomago.

"Oh! Cierto! les traje esto!" – dijo Kagome sacando una enorme bolsa de hojuelas de papas fritas de su mochila – "Y para ti esto Shippo" – La chica sacó un libro para colorear y una caja de crayones.

"Sii! Crayones nuevos!! Gracias Kagome!"- dijo el zorrito entrando en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

"Muchas gracias señorita Kagome" – dijo Miroku tomando la enorme bolsa de papas e introduciéndose con ella en la cabaña.

"Bien...entremos!" – dijo el hanyou todavía algo rojo y aun incapaz de mirar a los demás a la cara.

"Adelántate Inuyasha, yo tengo algo que hablar con Kagome!" – dijo Sango serenamente.

"Bien...sólo no demoren mucho" – dijo el chico de los orbes dorados entrando en el lugar antes mencionado.

Tras un pequeño momento de silencio, Sango tomó la palabra

"Así que... no lo quería creer, pero...que hicieron Inuyasha y tu anoche?"

"Inuyasha? Con migo? Ay Sango que cosas piensas...nada por supues..."

"No me mientas Kagome... se que algo paso y quiero saber que "

"Bueno...nosotros...eh...nosotros solo..." – Kagome ahora si que estaba nerviosa, Sango sabia lo que había pasado entra ella e Inuyasha y no iba a dejar de atormentarla hasta que ella lo admitiera.

"Ustedes..."

"Ay Sango! No me hagas decirlo por favor! Sabes bien lo que hicimos! No te hagas la que no!" – dijo Kagome sumamente roja. De repente ver crecer la hierba se había vuelto muy interesante!

"Si! Lo sabia!" – Gritó Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Shhhhh!" – exclamó Kagome poniéndose un dedo sobre la boca verticalmente

"Lo siento... es grandioso Kagome!...como fue?!" – dijo la taijiya con una expresión de curiosidad pura.

"...Qui-Quieres...que te diga...c-como fue?" – dijo la chica de cabellos azabaches bastante perturbada (N/A: su cara estaba algo asi o.O' xD)

"Pues...de hecho...si!" – dijo Sango bastante relajada

"Bu-bueno...pues...yo estaba en la bañera...y de repente él apareció...aun no!– dijo viendo la expresión libidinosa que ponía su amiga –... Bueno...e-entonces – continuó, viendo la cara de mandato que expresaba la chica - Cuando me cambié fuimos por un poco de ramen... y... como estaba demasiado alto no podía alcanzarlo...entonces...entonces le pedí que me ayudara y de repente nos estábamos besando...yyyyy...PASO!!!!" – dijo Kagome tomando aire, ya que toda la ultima parte la había dicho sin respirar y con la mirada baja...en cuanto a su sonrojo, no se había atenuado, más bien parecía que en cualquier momento su rostro iba a irrumpir en llamas.

Sango miraba a la muchacha divertida por el colosal sonrojo de la muchacha- "Bien...que te parece si entramos a la cabaña con los demás?"

"SI! Eso estaría bien..."- dijo Kagome con la voz temblándole, un poco de nervios pero mas que todo de vergüenza.

Así pasó algo de dos meses y no se volvió a tocar el tema. Todo seguía normal salvo por algunas miradas furtivas que Inuyasha y Kagome se lanzaban de vez en cuando, sin contar que a veces se desaparecían por algunas horas _(N/A: Nooo, no para eso mal-pensados -.-', o por lo menos no que yo sepa :S xD)_. Aparte de eso todo seguía su curso normal, continuaban en la búsqueda del ultimo fragmento, combatiendo monstruos y demonios y visitando varias aldeas en las cuales podían conseguir un alojamiento cómodo gracias a las mentirillas 'veniales' que Miroku lanzaba, como que "una mala vibra cercaba el pueblo" o que "sentía la presencia de un espíritu vengativo sobre tal casa". Todo seguía como antes...hasta que un día...

Sango despertaba gracias Shippo, que la movía de un lado a otro.

"Sango! Despierta Sango!!!"

"Estoy despierta Shippo! Que pasa?"

"Creo que algo extraño le esta pasando a Kagome... hoy muy temprano se levanto tambaleándose y cuando le pregunte que le ocurría no me quiso contestar, me dijo que me durmiera, que ella estaría bien, pero el problema es que ella no ha regresado desde entonces!"

"Que?! No sabes donde esta?"

"No, no quiso decirme!"

"Shippo, dividámonos. Tú busca en el ala derecha de la casa, yo buscare en el lado izquierdo, así encontraremos a Kagome más rápido"

"De acuerdo"

Shippo comenzó a recorrer todos los pasillos de la parte derecha de la casa en busca de alguna pista que le pudiera decir en donde se encontraba Kagome. En su prisa no notó que un par de muchachos salían de un cuarto, chocando de cara contra la pierna de uno de ellos.

"¿Que sucede, Shippo?"- Le dijo un chico de haori rojo, elevándolo por la cola, bastante divertido por los intentos del zorrito por zafarse- "¿Porque tanta prisa, eh?"

"Suéltame perro bobo!!!! Tengo que encontrar a Kagome!!! Suéltame!!"

El rostro del hanyou cambió repentina y drásticamente

"¡¿Que¡¿Que le paso a Kagome?! Dímelo pequeño escuincle!!"

" No te voy a decir nada!!! Déjame en paz!!!"

" Me lo dirás!!!... Me lo dices o corto tu cola y te la hago comer!!!"

"o.O"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango caminaba apresurada revisando cada uno de los pasillos del lado izquierdo de la casa sin éxito alguno. De repente a lo lejos de un pasadizo vio un bulto y corrió hacia el.

Una joven chica yacía tirada en el suelo, con el cabello azabache como un manto tapando su pálido rostro.

"Kagome... Kagome, despierta, vamos amiga, despierta"- Le decía la taijiya a la muchacha desmayada dándole leves palmaditas en la mejilla, sin éxito.

" Shippo!! SHIPOOO!!! Ya la encontré!! Ven!!! Avísale a Inuyasha!! Apresúrate!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La voz de Sango resonó en toda la casa

Inuyasha de pronto soltó al zorrito dejando que este cayera de cara al piso y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo el aroma de Sango. Finalmente la encontró: Estaba arrodillada sollozando junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome, con la mirada perdida.

" Inuyasha, no sé que le pasa, no reacciona!..."

"Kagome, soy yo... ¿puedes oírme?... vamos Kagome, despierta!"- decía el muchacho elevando con sus brazos la cabeza y los hombros de la mencionada.

"Tienes que llevarla a donde la anciana Kaede!! Rapido!!" – dijo Sango desesperada.

"No...La anciana en este momento no esta en la aldea..." dijo Inuyasha con la mirada perdida en el rostro pálido de la muchacha que yacía en el suelo.

"Entonces... ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?"- preguntó Miroku, quien se encontraba a espaldas de Inuyasha presenciando la escena

"La llevaré a su época... ahí su madre sabrá que hacer..."- dijo Inuyasha tomando a Kagome en brazos y corriendo por los pasadizos hasta salir de la casa.

Mientras cruzaba el denso bosque que lo llevaría hasta el pozo se preguntaba que le podría estar pasando a su Kagome. Su aroma había cambiado y últimamente había estado algo mareada e inapetente. Al pensar en que el tiempo era más que oro en esta situación, aceleró el paso deseando que nada malo le estuviera pasando a la persona que tanto bien le había traído, la persona que más amaba.

"Por favor, que todo esté bien..."- rogó saltando dentro del pozo.

_Continuará..._

Siiiii!! Por fin lo terminé!! Juju es que estoy ya casi un año trabajando en este capitulo...ustedes saben, el cole y todas esas cosas no me dejaban terminarlo... y el año que estoy pasando esta particularmente difícil en todo sentido...pero al fin y al cabo lo terminé, y me estoy poniendo las pilas para continuar con el siguiente capitulo y terminarlo rápido. Buenooo ahora vamos con los agradecimientos:

**Fesabi: **Gracias!! La verdad cuando recién lo publique no estaba muy segura, ni siquiera sabia si es q lo iba a continuar, pero tu review me dio muchos ánimos!

**serena tsukino chiba: **Jiji bueno como podrás haber visto es este capi las cosas no están tan romanticonas como lo pediste, y tampoco hay lemon, pero te prometo que habrá todo esto más adelante! Gracias por tu review!

**Lady Palas**: Juaaa! Sii! Ya habían varias personas que me habían dicho que hiciera una continuación...yo no estaba muy segura pero igual decidí intentarlo y...bueno...aquí esta el segundo capitulo, ojala que lo hayas disfrutado:D

**kagomeyasha: **:S no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle!!-.-' Lo siento!! Espero que no te moleste!! si te molesta mucho lo puedo cambiar :S en cuanto a lo demás gracias por tu review y bueno, ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas la historia hasta el final!

**Kagome-inulove: **Jiji gracias n.n' la verdad es mi primer lemon y no sabia si es que estaba bien o si le faltaba sentimiento o algo por el estilo, pero tu review me ha dado ánimos! Por ahora no habrá más lemon...por lo menos no hasta algunos capítulos después, pero ojala que continues leyendo el fic y que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Silvia: **Que bueno que te gusto!! Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, tardo un poco, pero al fin y al cabo aquí está!... bueno, dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca, no? Jiji :D

**Fiorita: **Fiore!! Jiji bueno te dije que lo leyeras, pero en ningún momento te especifiqué que tipo de lectura era xD muajeje! Pero en fin, que bueno que al final te gustó! Aquí esta el otro capitulo para que me critiques todo lo que quieras y me hagas todos los vituperios habidos y por haber xD y te lo vuelvo a repetir! Toda historia que publiques tiene que tener un review mío:D así que avísame si posteas alguna nueva creación tuya!

**MkB207: **Hey hey hey! Wolitas xD gracias x tu review! En verdad me gusto muchote! Y bueno pues solo para no dejarte con la intriga ya publiqué el capitulo dos :D jiji espero que te haya gustado!!

Y bueno, a todos le digo: cualquier duda, critica, comentario, opinion o tomatazo :S pueden expresarmel en un review !y bueno ante todo gracias por haber empleado parte de su tiempo en leer este fic!

_Besitos_

_UrPi-cHaN_

A ti, abuela, por siempre haberme cuidado y querido incondicionalmente, y sé que siempre lo harás..._por el resto de la eternidad_


End file.
